Scanning devices have conventionally executed scanning operations at a user-specified resolution, provided that the user has set the scanning resolution. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-252328 discloses a device that executes scanning operations based on preset scanning resolutions, including a resolution for scanning an original to be printed on a printer (i.e., a copy operation) and a resolution for scanning a document when the scan data is to be posted to a Web site.